


If You are the One

by Dalankar



Category: B.A.P, Beast (Band), EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), MBLAQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the best dating show on TV. A dozen gorgeous guys and a handful of hopeful candidates looking for love. Who will find their soul mate? Who will get their hearts crushed? Only one way to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Chinese dating show 'If you are the one'. Early Valentines day thing.

Host: Leeteuk

 

The Love advice panel: Kim Heechul.  Shin Donghee

 

The Boys:

  1. Lee Donghae
  2. Kim Myungsoo
  3. Kim Himchan
  4. Lee Jinki
  5. Lee Taemin
  6. Lu Han
  7. Jung Byunghee
  8. Kim Kibum
  9. Nam Woohyun
  10. Lee Joon
  11. Yong Junhyung
  12. Kim Jongwoon



 

-

 

 

Leeteuk: *Dimples*

Audience: *Falls in love*

Leeteuk: Welcome everyone to the best dating show in the world, If You Are the One! Where if you're lucky, you get to go home with one of our gorgeous guys and have a life filled with happiness and sunshine. Let's first meet our dedicated advice panel, the gorgeous Kim Heechul, and the ever-so-sensible Shin Donghee.

Heechul: I look fabulous today.

Shindong: Hello everyone, let's hope we'll get some entertaining candidates today.

Leeteuk: Okay. Heechul please behave yourself today. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time.

Heechul: *Sniffs* Not my fault he thought I was a girl. Can you blame me if I wanted to prove my masculinity?

Leeteuk: Yes. Because of that we have introduced a new law on the set. Everyone should keep their clothing on during the filming of the show, or pay a $30,000 fine.

Heechul: *Waves hand airily* Carry on.

Leeteuk: *Sighs* Okay. Let's meet the twelve guys waiting for their soul mates.

The Boys: *Enter sexily, confidently, happily, shyly, carelessly, excitedly, coquettishly, and so on*

Leeteuk: *Smiling* Let's meet our first candidate.

Sunggyu: Hello gorgeous boys. I'm Kim Sunggyu. I've come to take one of you home.

Leeteuk: You sound confident.

Sunggyu: I think I'm pretty good looking.

Heechul: *Laughs* Have you looked in a mirror? I mean Leeteukie here is pretty good looking. But you're-"

Leeteuk: SHINDONG! Please say something.

Shindong: It's not all about looks, you know. Yesterday's final candidate looked like he was made from stone and went home with the lovely Yixing. So you never know, this guy might even get a date with Myungsoo.

Myungsoo: *Rolls eyes. Switches off light*

Sunggyu: *Looks heart broken*

Leeteuk: Myungsoo, do you remember the talk we had about not switching off your light until decision time?

Myungsoo: *Shrugs*

Leeteuk: *Mutters* I'm not paid well enough for this.

Shindong: Sunggyu, don't take this personally. Myungsoo never leaves his light on for anyone. We hypothesise that he's only here to be devastatingly handsome, and to horrifyingly crush hearts.

Leeteuk: It's a problem. We're trying to get him to see a therapist. But let's not talk about that. Boys, what do you think about Kim Sunggyu?

Kibum, Lu Han, Taemin, Joon: *Switches off lights*

Leeteuk: Himchan, still looking for your weird-looking guy?

Himchan: I have a feeling about today. *To Sunggyu* You're pretty strange looking.

Sunggyu: *Blinks* Whatever you say.

Leeteuk: Taemin, why did you switch off?

Taemin: I like guys with big eyes. I really don't think we would have worked out.

Heechul: Right on, brother.

Taemin: *Blushes*

Leeteuk: Okay. Let's find out more about our candidate.

*VCR plays*

Sunggyu's Friend no 1: Sunggyu hits people sometimes. Look at this bruise.

Sunggyu's Friend no 2: He eats a lot. He also doesn’t exercise.

Random person on the street: Date him. He has money.

*VCR ends*

Donghae, Himchan, Jinki, Junhyung, Jongwoon: *Switches off lights*

Leeteuk: Did you know your friends would say that?

Shindong: They're your friends?

Sunggyu: They're all lies. Terrible, terrible lies.

Leeteuk: Jongwoon, you didn't like what you heard?

Jongwoon: He reminds me of my pet turtles. *Hold up his pet turtles for the camera* The small turtle picks on the big turtle a lot. And eats a lot too. I don’t want to date a turtle.

Leeteuk: You brought your turtles on set again I see. Do you remember the talk we had about that?

Jongwoon: *Not paying attention. Plays with turtles*

Leeteuk: *Sighs* Byunghee and Woohyun, please come down.

Byunghee and Woohyun: *Holds hands as they walk over. Gee by Girls Generation plays in the background*

Leeteuk: And Sunggyu's favourite is… Myungsoo. Please come and join the others.

Myungsoo: *Rolls eyes. Walks down*

Leeteuk: Okay. Sunggyu, you can ask them one question.

Sunggyu: I'm a traditional kind of guy. Would you stay back and look after our home, if I go to work all day?

Leeteuk: *Blinks*

Heechul: What the f-

Leeteuk: BYUNGHEE! Please answer the question.

Byunghee: What am I going to do at home? Man, I think what you need is to hire a house keeper.

Myungsoo: No.

Woohyun: I like traditional  guys. I also hate work. I think we fit well together.

Heechul: *Gapes*

Leeteuk: Sunggyu, please make your choice. Keep in mind if you pick your favourite, he might reject you.

Myungsoo: *Smirks*

Sunggyu: *Stares happily at Woohyun* I know what I want. *Walks over to Woohyun and takes his hand*

Leeteuk: *Stares after the happy couple walking away hand in hand* Woohyun will get a pair of fashion shoes. Let's wish the new couple happiness in their future.

Shindong: I have a feeling today is going to be stranger than yesterday.

Leeteuk: *Nods* Let's meet the next candidate.

Bang Yongguk: *Walks shyly on to the stage*

Myungsoo: *Stares at him intensely for few seconds then turns light off*

Leeteuk: *Sighs and feels the oncoming of a few grey hairs*

Yongguk: Hello everyone. My name is Bang Yongguk. I've come to meet my true love.

Leeteuk: Excellent. That's exactly what we're here for. Please pick your favourite.

Yongguk: *Picks favourite without looking at the boys*

Leeteuk: *Blinks*

Shindong: You seem to know what you want.

Yongguk: *Nods shyly* I do.

Leeteuk: Okay everyone, what do you think about Bang Yongguk?

Taemin, Lu Han, Kibum and Joon: *Switches lights off *

Leeteuk: Lu Han, you don't like him?

Lu Han: He looks so manly. I'm not looking for a macho guy.

Heechul: *Laughs* Manly? Boy, this guy is blushing all over the place, where is the macho in that?

Lu Han: *Shrugs* I don't think we'll be compatible. *Looks at Yongguk* I'm sorry.

Yongguk: *Blushes* It's okay.

Leeteuk: Donghae. You're keeping your light on?

Donghae: I like his smile.

Heechul: You're far too easy to please. We need to have a talk.

Leeteuk: Heechul, please don't bully Donghae. You made him cry last week when you told him you didn't like his shirt.

Heechul: The shirt was hideous! A crime against humanity! But Donghae, you know I only said that because I care, right?

Donghae: *Nods immediately*

Leeteuk: *Shakes head* Okay, let's look at Yongguk's VCR.

Yongguk's VCR: I fell in love with you when you first came on the show. Every day I prayed that you wouldn't go home with someone else. I promised myself that I would definitely come on the show and let you know how much you mean to me. Kim Himchan, there is no one more beautiful than you in the world. I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Will you be mine?

Donghae, Jinki, Byunghee, Junhyung, Jongwoon: *Switches off lights*

Himchan: *Stares at Yongguk with tears pouring down his face*

Yongguk: *Eyes fixed on Himchan* Will you be mine?

Himchan: *Sniffs. Jinki passes him a tissue* You came just for me? *Blows nose delicately*

Yongguk: Yes. Only for you.

Himchan: No one has ever done something like this for me. Thank you.

Leeteuk: Himchan, if you are willing to go with him, please come down and take his hand.

Himchan: *Smiles* I am. *Walks down*

Yongguk: *Takes Himchan's hand reverently*

Himchan: I've got my man. *Kisses Yongguk on the cheek*

Yongguk: *Blushes*

Leeteuk: Himchan will receive a pair of fashion shoes-

Himchan: Jimmy Choos. I want a pair of Jimmy Choos.

Leeteuk: *Blinks* Er- I don't think-

Yongguk: Shall I take you shopping?

Himchan: *Stares at Yongguk with stars in his eyes* You are perfect.

Leeteuk: *Watches the happy couple walk away*

Shindong: I hope Yongguk is prepared to surrender his credit card.

Heechul: He would give Himchan everything. Himchan better know how lucky he is.

Everyone: *Stares at Heechul*

Heechul: *Shrugs* What?

Leeteuk: You will find your love one day, Heechul.

Heechul: *Tosses his fabulous hair* I am happy being so sexy, free and single, Leeteukie. I don't need a man to weigh me down.

Leeteuk: *Smiles* Okay. Next candidate!

K.Will: *Walks confidently onto the stage*

Someone: *Cheers*

K.Will: *Grins* Hi. I'm K.Will.

Leeteuk: Er-anything else you want to say?

K.Will: *looks around at the contestants* Who wants me?

 

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

Leeteuk: *Smiles* Okay. Next candidate!

 

K.Will: *Walks confidently onto the stage*

 

Someone: *Cheers*

 

K.Will: *Grins* Hi. I'm K.Will.

 

Leeteuk: Er-anything else you want to say?

 

K.Will: *Looks around at the contestants* Who wants me?

 

Jongwoon: *Switches light off*

 

Leeteuk: *Stops gaping at K.Will and looks at Jongwoon* Jongwoon-light-why?

 

Jongwoon: He reminds me of my little turtle. Thinks he knows everything. You know I'd hate to date a turtle.

 

Shindong: K.Will. Do you think this kind of attitude will get you far with the guys?

 

K.Will: I'm a catch. I know it. They know it. There's no need to be modest.

 

Heechul: Does the rest of you match your ego?

 

Leeteuk: He's recommended by a dating website.

 

K.Will: *Smirks* I'm recommended by many dating websites.

 

Leeteuk: *Stares* Anyways. We have a new addition to our bachelors. Cho Kyuhyun, please introduce yourself.

 

Kyuhyun:  I'm Kyuhyun. I'm a Gamer. Looking for a kindred soul to share the joy of Gaming. Not looking for a responsible guy. Or a churchy guy. Or a guy with a steady job. I don't really care if you dress well or speak well. As long as you don't mess with my Gaming.

 

Leeteuk: Yes… Okay. How did you come to be in the group again?

 

Kyuhyun: Heechul hyung coerced me.

 

Leeteuk: Heechul, please explain yourself.

 

Heechul:  He's a spirited young man. I promise you he'll be like another me.

 

Leeteuk: I'm not sure if we can handle another you.

 

Shindong: The cameras might explode, the people might riot and the country might fall into ruin.

 

Everyone: *Stare*

 

Shindong: What? Aren't I allowed to be dramatic sometimes? Anyway, I thought it would drive the point home.

 

Leeteuk:   Indeed. But I'm sure our Kyuhyun will be a great asset to our show. Okay, K.Will, it's your turn to choose your favourite. Please choose well.

 

K.Will: Can I go talk to them?

 

Leeteuk: *Startled* I-uh-that's really not-

 

Joon: Pick me! Pick me!

 

Leeteuk: Joon, that's not-

 

Heechul: No, you can't go talk to them. Just pick your favourite by your first impressions.

 

K.Will: *Thoughtful* So you're saying I should judge them by their looks? But what if I'm looking more for personality than looks?

 

Leeteuk: *Surprised* Are you?

 

K.Will: *Grins* Nope. *Picks favourite*

 

Leeteuk: Okay, everyone. Please let us know what you think of K.Will.

 

Donghae, Lu Han, Kibum: *Switch off lights*

 

Shindong: Donghae, as the longest running member of our group of bachelors, do you think you can choose to be so picky?

 

Donghae: *Pouts* But I don't like him. You don't want me to be unhappy do you, hyung?

 

Heechul: Yes, Shindong. Do you really think Donghae will do well with this walking ego here?

 

Leeteuk: Let's please stop insulting our guest. *Looks around. Gasps* Myungsoo, you're keeping your light on?

 

Myungsoo: *Surprised* I am? *Switches light off*

 

Leeteuk: *Drops head in defeat*

 

Heechul: Jinki, why do you have your light on?

 

K.Will: Hey, babe.

 

Jinki: *Blushes. Hides*

 

Leeteuk: Let's find out more about our candidate.

 

*VCR: K.Will is dancing to The Boys by GG*

 

K.Will: *Sings* I bring the boys out. Yeah!

 

Taemin, Byunghee, Kyuhyun: *Switch off lights*

 

Leeteuk: *Gapes at the VCR, shakes head and looks around* Yes, Taemin, you have a question?

 

Taemin: Your dancing was terrible.

 

Byunghee: Also your singing. Pretty bad.

 

K.Will: But I'm better in the bedroom. *Winks*

 

Heechul: How come he gets to say things like that?

 

Leeteuk: *Rubbing forehead* He doesn't. K.Will, this show is PG rated, please don't mention anything about your prowess in the bedroom, or anywhere else for that matter, while we're on air.

 

K.Will: I can't make promises like that, gorgeous host.

 

Leeteuk: *Blinks. Takes a step away* Junhyung, why are you still interested?

 

Junhyung: *Shrugs* I'm a star, man. I feel like this kind of guy can really help me out.

 

K.Will: I can do many things, babe. Many, many things. Some things that will blow-

 

Leeteuk: OKAY! Er- Jinki, Joon and Junhyung please come down.

 

K.Will: Can I have all three of them?

 

Leeteuk: Polygamy is illegal in this country.

 

K.Will: Who said I'm gonna marry them all?

 

Joon: So you like me but you don't wanna put a ring on it?

 

K.Will: I didn't say I wasn't going to marry you, babe.

 

Junhyung: So you won't marry me or Jinki?

 

K.Will: *Panics* I didn't say that.

 

Heechul: So, what are you saying exactly?

 

K.Will: I-er-um-but I'm a catch! A total hottie! Don't you all want to go home with me?

 

Joon: I want a boyfriend who will propose to me at the beach, marry me in a garden and take me to Paris for our honeymoon. Are you that guy?

 

K.Will: I-probably not.

 

Joon: *Looks heartbroken. Rushes off in tears*

 

Jinki: You are a terrible person. *Goes after Joon*

 

Junhyung: *Shakes his head. Walks away*

 

Leeteuk: What just happened?

 

Heechul and Shindong: *Shrug*

 

Leeteuk: *Turns to K.Will* I'm sorry K.Will, looks like you're going home without a date.

 

K.Will: How can this happen? How?

 

Heechul: *Laughs*

 

Shindong: Tone down on the grease, man. Maybe then you'll have some luck.

 

Leeteuk: Would you like a pair of fashion shoes as consolation?

 

K.Will: No, thanks. I'll just-I'll just go now then. *Walks away sadly*

 

Leeteuk: Let's take a commercial break while we all try to recover from the shock. Heechul, please stop unbuttoning your shirt.

 

Heechul: But it’s hot!

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Shall be continued.


End file.
